Can't Get You Outta My Head
by Azmarsonic
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou are always fighting. But, after a short encounter with a mysterious customer, Ichigo and Ryou are able to read each others minds, much to their own horror. But will this connection bring them closer, or father apart? IchigoxRyou Rated T
1. Strange Customer?

**I do not Own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Strange Customer

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun shone down catching the flowers in the park and giving them a slight glow. The trees gently moved in the wind, their leaves whispering to themselves. There was a relaxing hum in the park; everywhere you went people where outside enjoying themselves with friends, lovers and family. All except one.

"_I'm going to be late AGAIN. And Shirogane! Wait till he finds out, UGH!"_ Momomiya Ichigo raced through the park at full speed, late yet again for work. _"I shouldn't even be working on a Saturday, I mean it's such a nice day, and what about Masaya, I wanted to go on a date with him"_ Ichigo whined to herself.

She turned a corner and bolted through the doors of the cutest cafe in Tokyo, Cafe Mew Mew.

"You're late!" Ichigo looked up from her spot and met the annoyed blue eyes of her boss, Ryou.

"How can you blame me when it's such a nice day outside and I have to work instead" Ichigo snapped back.

"You'll be working on Sunday too" Ryou said simply turning around and entering the kitchen. Ichigo glared at her boss' back.

"He's got to be kidding me, I am NOT working tomorrow" she huffed to herself.

"Ichigo, don't just stand there, you have work to do, Lettuce and Pudding can hardly look after all the customers!" Mint called across from her table she was sitting at.

"Why don't you do some work for once and maybe we wouldn't be so busy all the time!" Ichigo almost shouted. She trudged off to the back room to change. Zakuro was away on a photo shoot in America, she wouldn't be back for a few weeks. The girls missed her but then again, she was sure the customers didn't, after all she wasn't exactly that polite to them. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle as she got on her waitress outfit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi, may I take your order?" Ichigo smiled at her customer

"Yes thank you, umm could I have a coffee and ... Hmm" the lady scanned the menu. She was quite unusual, Ichigo thought. She had long purple hair with an odd array of braids and beads. From one of her braids hung a grey feather that had had its tip dyed red. Her skin was a dusty tan colour and on her right cheek was a tattoo of a grey crescent moon and star.

Before she could decide what to have, Ryou turned up.

"Strawberry, I want you to empty the bins and then to do the windows and floors once you've finished there" Ichigo sighed at her nickname he gave her.

"Yes Shirogane" she mumbled not taking her eyes off her customer the customer.

"And after that I want you to clean the lab" he called over his shoulder as he turned to head up the steps.

"WHAT?" Ichigo spun to face her boss. "I am NOT your personal slave Shirogane. If you made a mess in the lab, clean it up your freaking self you lazy JERK" Ichigo shouted, her face going red from anger.

"If I told you to clean the lab, then you will!" Ryou replied with a bit more force in his voice.

"FORGET IT, I am not cleaning up your FILTH!" Ichigo was now inches from her boss' face.

"You're already working tomorrow from being late, don't make me cut your pay in half for not doing what your told" Ryou's indifferent face calmly looked at Ichigo's deepening one.

"You stuck up, snob of a..." Ichigo was cut off by a cold hand on her shoulder. Surprised she turned to see her customer standing in front of Ryou and her. She looked at both of them in deep thought.

"You two are quite interesting I must say" her voice was soft and lulling.

"What?" Ichigo spluttered

"Extremely strong attractions yet so much conflict and denial" she continued. Ichigo took a step back

"Attraction, hell no" she had to stop herself from spitting out the words in hate. Ryou placed a hand on the customers forearm.

"I think you must be feeling a bit strange from the heat, please sit down while my waitress fetches you something cool to drink" he soothed. Ichigo stood there fuming. She refused to do anything this ass hole said.

The strange lady laughed

"Oh I'm quite alright, it's you too who need to I'm worried about. You need to start being clearer to each other, and clear your minds so that you can think together"

"That's very kind of you, but I'd prefer not to share minds with my jerk of a boss thanks" Ichigo said as sweetly as she could.

The customer smiled and placed a cold hand, much to Ichigo and Ryou's shock, their foreheads.

"Since you two are both stubborn, this might help you a bit" the lady removed her hand then curtseyed a 'thankyou' and she whisked out the door silently. Ichigo stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" Ichigo thought allowed, her gaze following the weird lady.

"Something your brain probably couldn't handle, now get back to work, baka" Ryou ordered the young teenager.

"Do NOT call me baka you ... you... BAKA"


	2. The start of Sunday

**Oh the disclaimer**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters =)**

**Chapter 2, hopes you like it!**

The start of Sunday

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo slumped against the cafe wall, leaning her head on her broom.

"What a day" she mumbled. They had finally closed the cafe.

"It was busy today, wasn't it" Lettuce's quiet voice appeared next to her. Ichigo gave a weary smile

"I thought it would never end" Ichigo sighed, the feeling of not having to rush around was amazingly relaxing. Pudding and Mint had left already making the cafe seem practically silent without them.

"We should probably finish closing up before we rest" Lettuce told Ichigo looking at the cafe slightly worried.

"Not yet, I deserve a rest" Ichigo replied firmly.

"What about Mr Shirogane he . . ."

"Stuff that jerk-face, besides, it's not like I can lose anything, I'm already working tomorrow" she closed her eyes gratefully, listening to Lettuce's soft footsteps on the tiled floor.

"Ichigo..." Ryou's stern voice wafted from the stairs. Ichigo groaned.

"What" she snapped turning her head so that she could glare at her boss.

"I pay you to work, not lie around being lazy" he crossed his arms and gazed back at Ichigo, unnerved by her glare.

"Lazy? Pfft you can talk" Ichigo bit back. Ryou sighed.

"Lettuce, you can leave early today, Ichigo will be closing up the cafe"

Lettuce's eyes brightened,

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I don't have anything to do and..."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo will sort everything out, and don't forget it's your day off tomorrow" Ryou smiled at Lettuce.

"Oh thank you so much, bye Ichigo, bye Keiichero" she called into the kitchen before rushing off to change out of her work clothes.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes

"'_Ichigo will be closing up the cafe?_'" she mimicked.

"That's right Strawberry, Hop to it" Ryou smirked at her before heading to talk to Keiichero.

"Stupid, lazy jerk" Ichigo mumbled insults at the blonde teenager while sweeping up the rest of the floor.

"Shirogane! Shirogane I've finished!" Ichigo stood still but no reply came. She was tempted to go and check on him, and maybe ask for a raise but she shook her head. She felt terrible and could feel a sore throat coming on. She changed back into her pink singlet and jean short shorts before finally heading out of Cafe Mew Mew. Strolling through the park she checked the time on her phone and frowned. She had wanted to stop by Masaya's place but it was getting late. While walking she had a mental battle within her head on whether or not she should go see Masaya. In the end the home side won.

Walking through the park was extremely calming as a soft breeze ruffled her strawberry coloured hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. This wasn't a smart idea as she walked into a bench.

Ichigo unlocked the door to her house, rubbing her leg and mumbling curses to the park bench.

"I'm home" Ichigo called out. She paused remembering that her parents were out on a business trip and wouldn't be back till next Monday evening. Usually this excited Ichigo as she loved having the house to herself, and would usually celebrate it by pigging out on her favourite junk foods but tonight she wasn't in the mood. In fact she felt worse than when she had left the cafe. Mustering the energy she had left she dragged her feet up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP!' Ichigo groaned and lifted up a heavy eyelid.

"Alright I'm up" she mumbled into her pillow, hitting her alarm clock with more force than necessary. Sitting up Ichigo moaned, her throat felt like it was on fire and burning a hole through her skin. Coughing she turned over and checked the time.

'_Shirogane will kill me if I'm late again' _she thought miserably.

Swinging her legs off her bed she got up. Too fast.

The moment she was up everything seemed to blur. the next thing she realised she was sprawled on the floor, head throbbing. Ichigo rolled over and tried to get up again but she didn't have the energy.

'_No work today I guess'_ For once, the words no work didn't sound good at all.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo finally! Where are you, you realise your late for work again! Keiichiro had to call me in, without you here I have to work on my day off!" Mint was lecturing her best friend from over the phone

"So why aren't you here?" Mint demanded

"Uhh, I feel terrible, I tried to get up this morning but fainted" Ichigo's voice rasped back through Mint's mobile. She was still lying on her bedroom floor, face down with her eyes closed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Mint asked angrily "are your parents looking after you?"

"No..." Ichigo cut off with a cough "they're away on a –cough- business trip". Mint silently stood there thinking.

"Right that's it, you wait there for now ok?"

"Why?" Mint hung up. Ichigo glanced at her mobile before pushing her mobile away from her and closing her eyes to try and sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Keiichiro!" Mint called entering the kitchen. Keiichiro had just pulled out a tray of pastries and cakes.

"Yes Mint? Is it about Ichigo?" he asked

"She's sick also but her parents are out and she has no one to look after her. Why don't we bring her here and put her in one of the rooms upstairs" Mint's eyes glinted evilly making Keiichiro catch on. He smiled.

"Perfect, I'll go pick her up now"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo lay on the floor of her room looking at her phone.

'_Maybe I should call Aoyoma-kun' _Ichigo stared at the phone for a few minutes longer before reaching out to grab it. The moment her hands touched the charm on her phone the doorbell rang.

Ichigo moaned, the noise was loud and hurt her ears but she couldn't get up to get it.

"Ichigo! There you are you look awful!" Ichigo jumped Keiichiro's voice.

"H-how'd you get in?" she croaked.

"I unlocked the door, I hope you forgive me for my intrusion" Keiichiro bowed his head before scooping Ichigo up into his arms.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered her face heating up slightly. Keiichiro placed a hand on Ichigos forehead.

"No wonder you couldn't get to work, your fever is terrible" Keiichiro wasted no time in getting Ichigo out of her house and into his car.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo's brained had stopped working early this morning. Nothing made sense to her today.

"Cafe Mew Mew, Mint thinks it would be better if we cared for you there in one of the spare rooms until your parents come home".

Soon Keiichiro had parked and whisked Ichigo into Cafe Mew Mew.

"ICHIGO!" Puddings squealed rushing over at the sight of the red headed mew.

"You look terrible what happened, na no da?" she asked jumping up and down.

"There you are!" Mint stormed into the kitchen. "I want you to bed now, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can start working again and the sooner I can have my tea breaks again!" she ordered pointing towards the stairs.

Ichigo shied away from her friends voices.

"Easy now, Ichigo needs some space at the moment" Keiichiro reminded the two girls.

"Where's Shirogane?" Ichigo's hoarse voice startled them.

"He's sick too, with the exact same thing as you actually" Keiichiro explained carrying Ichigo up the stairs.

"To make it easier for us you'll be staying in this room" Keiichiro turned to one of the doors.

"Why would it be easier in...?" Ichigo was cut off as Keiichiro opened the door.

"Oh no, hell no. I am not staying in the same room as him!" "what the hell is she doing here?"

Mint's sweet voice appeared behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo, meet your sick buddy for today, Ryou"

xXxXxXxXxXx

**This has been so much fun! Ahh making Ichigo suffer is too easy. XP**


	3. Sick of Boredom

**And I'm back! Chapter 3!**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sick of Boredom

"I'm bored"

Ichigo looked over at Ryou who was lying in his bed quietly napping. No reaction. "I'm so BORED, so bored, so very deeply utterly bored, bored beyond belief, bored to death, bored, bored, bored bored"

Ryou ignored the irritating red head that was now, finding her complaining amusing to herself.

"Oh so bored, bored bored, I'm so bored bored bored, can't think of a thing to do, can't think of a thing to say except that I'm bored, bored, bored!" Ichigo sang happily now feeling unbored.

"Bored, bored, bored, just so bored, bored, that I made up this song fo..."

"Ichigo, shut up. Now" Ryou glanced at Ichigo irritably. Ichigo smiled.

"But I'm boooooored" she whinged.

"Then think of something to do" Ryou replied.

"Like what?"

"Like shutting up!" Ichigo folded her arms and turned her back on Ryou, sulking to herself.

Their room had been set up so one bed was in one corner, while the other was in the opposite corner. There was also a desk set up against the wall in between the head of the beds. On it was a computer. Ryou had taken up residence on the bed to the right of the desk. Just below his bed was the door to the on suite bathroom. Ichigo was on the left side. The door to the hallway was on the far wall, facing the computer and desk. A simple and plain room, just how Ryou liked it, Ichigo however didn't.

Ichigo sat on her bed, facing the wall in a sulky manner thinking of ways to relieve her boredom. She jumped slightly as a soft plunk appeared next to her. She looked up at Ryou in surprise. Next to her lay a chess set.

"You said you were bored didn't you?" Ryou smiled, sitting down next to Ichigo. Ichigo beamed and helped Ryou set up the chess pieces.

x-x-x-x

"For the last time Ichigo, the Queen can NOT jump over other pieces" Ryou said in an exasperated voice.

"But it's the Queen right? I thought it could do everything" Ichigo pouted at Ryou

"Yes everything but jump over pieces"

"Then how come the horse can jump over pieces!" Ryou sighed and moved his knight.

"Check mate"

"I'm tired of playing chess" Ichigo whined folding her arms pointedly.

"Only because I keep beating you" Ryou said smirked at Ichigo.

Ichigo was highly tempted to through her Queen at Ryou; instead she just kicked him with her foot. Ryou quickly grabbed Ichigo's foot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he whispered leaning in close to Ichigo.

"Uh why?" Ryou smiled evilly, flinging his leg over Ichigo's he started tickling her foot.

"Ahh no, NO! Stop AHAHAHA S-stop, stoppit your, hahahahah you, hahaha y-your killing me!" Ichigo writhed under Ryou's leg. "STOPPIT!" Ichigo giggled furiously "Ah please, mercy mer-WHOA" Ichigo hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Oowww" she moaned, rubbing her backside. She looked up, totally forgetting her sore butt as Ryou advanced towards her.

"y-you'd better stay away from me" Ichigo's voice cracked as she back away from him. Ryou continued towards her until he had her cornered.

"Please don't tickle me, or, or else!" Ichigo threatened weakly. Ryou lifted Ichigo's face so that it was facing his.

"Or else what?" Ryou breathed, his face was getting a bit too close for Ichigo's comfort.

"Ah, um, well" Ichigo averted her eyes sideways, trying to get her brain to process. This was hard as her face starting heating up.

"Yes" they're noses were practically touching.

"Hello boys and girls" Ichigo and Ryou jumped as Keiichiro walked in, balancing two trays with his hands. Ryou stepped back and stretched his arms, resting them behind his head as he turned to go back to his bed. Ichigo blushed furiously and mumbled a hello.

"You should be in bed" Keiichiro told them placing a tray on Ryou's bed and then on Ichigo's. He turned to Ichigo and felt her forehead.

"Ryou, I'd prefer it if you tried not to do stuff that makes Ichigo heat up, it's not helping her fever" Ichigo blushed even deeper as Ryou chuckled.

"W-what do you mean 'stuff'" she asked furiously. Keiichiro just winked as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Ichigo glared at Ryou and bit into a melted cheese sandwich.

"You're such a pervert" she complained with her mouth still full.

Ryou shrugged and pulled out his iTouch. Ichigo gasped,

"You have an iTouch? Gimme!" Ichigo jumped up from her bed and snatched the device from Ryou.

"_And to think she's got a fever" _he thought but then again it would take a lot stop Ichigo's energy, she had recovered quite a lot that morning. Maybe Keiichiro shouldn't have given her those fever pills straight away.

"Hey, you have some good stuff!" Ichigo commented, gently nodding to a song.

"You sound surprised, what'd you think I listened to, classical?" Ryou asked taking his lunch with him to sit on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo smiled.

"Uhh well..." she gave a guilty look at Ryou. Ryou sighed, stealing one of the earphones and putting it in his ear.

"Here" Ryou gently took his iTouch from Ichigo's grasp and changed the song. Ichigo gasped.

"I LOVE this song!" she commented humming in time with it.

"It's my favourite too, heh, who knew us two, would have similar music taste" Ryou gave a slight chuckle. "I thought you'd be into something more girly like Paris Hilton or the Veronica's or something"

Ichigo glared at Ryou

"You're so stereotypical" she huffed.

"Wow, six syllables! I'm impressed!"

"Jerk" Ichigo muttered. They sat there contentedly listening to Ryou's music. Ichigo picked up a glass of orange juice, taking a sip out of it glass.

"Uh you do realise that's my juice" Ryou commented. Too late.

"WHAT?" Ichigo sprayed the juice everywhere.

"I said that's my glass" Ryou glared at Ichigo, his hair and clothes dripped from the sticky substance. Ichigo looked at the glass.

"EWWWWWW I got Shirogane COOTIES" Ichigo shrieked jumping off the bed, making her earfphone yank out of her ear. "Shirogane germs!, Aww that's so gross!"

Ryou sighed.

"_I can't believe I'm sharing a room with this immature teenager"_ he thought.

"I'm going to have a shower" he was just about to reach the door to the on suite bathroom when Ichigo rushed past him and slammed the door in his face.

"hey, what do you think your doing?"Ryou asked angrily.

"what does it look like? Im going to take a shower.

"but i'm soaking in orange juice YOU spat on me"

"So?" Ryou sighed angrily

"Strawberry! Let me in!" Ryou shouted banging on the door.

"No way! I don't want to take a shower with you in here" Ichigo voice called back. Ryou smiled.

"I know you'd love me to be in there with you, you're just too shy to admit it"

"PERVET!" Ryou chuckled and looked over at the window realising it was getting late. Today had gone surprisingly fast.

x-x-x-x

Ichigo had taken forever in the bathroom.

"It's all yours" she told him sweetly as she opened the door. Ryou shut the bathroom door behind him. The room was filled with an exotic smell of strawberries. To his own surprise the smell made him feel relaxed and brought a smile on his lips. It reminded him so much of Ichigo. He shook his head.

"_I have to stop thinking of her like that, besides I'd have no chance with her when she's already got that Aoyoma kid, or whatever his name is"_ Ryou sighed and peeled off his sticky shirt and pants to have his shower.

In the room Ichigo was preparing for a cat nap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo groaned and rolled over. Something wasn't right. She tried to open her eyes, letting them slowly focus. There was a strange blue-ish glow on the wall. She turned her head over to see something bright a metre or so from her bed. It's light glowed dimly against the room, and a strange shadow blocked the main view of the light. Ichigo checked her phone. It read 1:44.

"Shirogane! What the hell! It's like almost 2:00 in the morning" her voice sounded scratchy. Ryou jumped.

"What are you doing up?" he asked turning to face her.

"I could ask the same of you and for crying out loud throw a shirt on" Ryou ignored Ichigo.

"I'm just doing some research"

"It's 2:45 Ryou! Seriously, just go to bed!" Ichigo yawned, she was so tired. Ryou made no move to stop what he was doing.

PHWACK!

"Hey what was that... whoa!" the computer's keyboard slid of the desk, dragging everything else with it. Ryou caught it just in time.

"What the hell Ichigo, you almost broke my computer!"

Ichigo lay face down on her bed, now pillowless.

"Damn, missed" she muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**ok ok, i know they're supposed to be sick and having a fever but it was so much more fun this way...all well =D**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Birthday Shopping

**Hey everyone, guess who's back? **

**-Ducks at flying inanimate objects- yeh, guess I should apologise about the over 1 year long disappearance... aka laziness, procrastination and school.**

**I'm sincerely sorry. So after re-reading a few of my reviews, I got re-motivated and have finally gotten off my lazy backside to right the next chapter! **

**Aren't I amazing... shouldn't be saying that after being such a slacker,**

**So here it is, enjoy.**

**I do not own Mew Mew Powers or any of its character's**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Birthday Shopping

"Good Morning!" Keiichiro glanced up, surprised.

"Oh. Good Morning Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Ichigo bounced down the stairs and twirled in a circle, her skirt fanning out.

"I feel amazing!" she giggled.

"Well, looks like that fevers gone quickly. You must have had a good sleep" Keiichiro smiled turning back to his recipe.

"Actually I didn't thanks to Shirogane who was up at 2:00 doing some 'research'"

Keiichiro sighed "I'm sorry about that, he does it often though" he apologised.

Ichigo shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I almost managed to kill his computer while hitting him in the process" she gave a triumphant smile.

Keiichiro couldn't help but laugh wondering how Ryou would have reacted with his computer getting broken. He assumed not too well.

"Oh could you take this up to him" Keiichiro held up a tray set with pancakes soaked in maple syrup and fresh orange juice. Ichigo paused.

"Sure thing" she took hold of the tray carefully.

"Is he awake?" Keiichiro asked. Ichigo turned giving an incredibly evil smile.

"Not yet!" she changed her smile to an (not) innocent smile and slowly made her way up the steps with Ryou's breakfast. She stopped in front of the room they had recently shared and took a deep breath. Using her foot she kicked the door (almost breaking down the poor thing) and walked in.

"BREAKFAST TIME SHIROGANE, WAKEY WAKEY" if the banging of the door hadn't woken him, Ichigo's shouting certainly did. Ichigo watched Shirogane bolt upright in his bed. When he realised what had happened he glared at Ichigo.

"I just came to give you breakfast" she explained sweetly.

"Get. Out" Ryou looked like the God of anger as his menacing gaze watched Ichigo timidly place the tray down on the desk and back out quietly.

As she walked out of the room she took at deep breath in and held it till she got downstairs. Keiichiro stopped and looked at Ichigo when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Are you ... Alright?" he asked curiously.

Ichigo, much to Keiichiro's shock, burst out laughing.

"Hahahahah oh my God!-hahahahahahaha Shirogane *gasp* looks so funny *gasp* angry *gasp* bed hair *gasp* hahahahahahahaha".

It took almost half an hour for Ichigo to calm down, her laughing now transformed into hiccups.

"Here you go" Keiichiro, still shocked at Ichigos outburst, placed a plate of pancakes topped with strawberries in front of Ichigo.

"Wow, its looks so ..." Ichigo cut off with a hiccup "good" she finished, slightly red.

Keiichiro winked his thanks and turned away busying himself with the cafes' delicacies. She speared a strawberry with her fork and placed it in her mouth. The strawberry tasted wonderful to her. Its juices seeped out into her mouth, its sweet and slightly cold taste sent a slight shiver down her back. She smiled. This was why she loved strawberries.

"Not to mention they're the cutest, most ado –hiccup- rable looking things ever" Ichigo squealed to herself, picking one of the strawberries up and hugging it to her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo sighed as she tied the back of her apron into a bow. _School tomorrow_. The red head hung her head in depression. But missing one day of school is already pretty bad;_ imagine the work I'll have to catch up on_! Ichigo groaned, hanging her head even further.___At least that means I'll get to see Momaoyo._ This idea brightened the young girl a lot. Clapping her hands together she marched out of the changing rooms ready to serve some customers.

The day had gone quicker than expected and it was nearing time for the cafe to be closed. Ichigo yet again leaned on the broom she was using to sweep the floor with.

"So are we holding a surprise party?"

"Please please PLEASE can we?"  
"What are we going to get him?"

Ichigo lifted her head and peered round the corner into the kitchen. Mint, Keiichiro and Pudding were close together muttering about something.

"Who are we getting what?" Ichigo asked as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Are you finished? Good we can tell you the plan then" Mint whispered loudly

"Plan for what?"

"The surprise party of course" Mint rolled her eyes. Ichigo just stood there dumbly.

"Surprise party for who?" Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked defensively, stepping back with her hands raised as everyone loomed towards her.

"You mean you didn't know that it's Ryou's BIRTHDAY on Wednesday?" Mint almost shrieked.

Ichigo stared at her friends.

"HUH?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo walked back home glumly. After finding out it was Shirogane's birthday in two days, Mint, Pudding and Keiichiro had explained to her about the surprise party they would hold on that day, and that everyone had to buy him a present individually.

How the hell was she going to do that? Ichigo dragged her feet along the pavements, idly looking at the items on display at her shop. What was she supposed to get him? She had no idea what his interests were (minus his favourite hobby of annoying her). Maybe she could by him a decent shirt and with a card telling him to put it on and keep it on! Sighing, she slowly made her way to a park and plonked herself on a park bench, arms splayed. She sat there silently, eyes closed, thinking hard about a suitable present.

"You're brains already slow enough as it is, thinking too hard might stop it altogether".

Ichigo opened her eyes and low behold stood the very essence of her problem.  
"Go away Shirogane" Ichigo said simply, watching a mother and child walk past them. Shirogane stopped smiling and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Whatever it is, it must be pretty serious if you're not giving me your usual pathetic comebacks" he said leaning back into the bench. "What's wrong then?"

"Like I'd ever tell you jerk" Ichigo mumbled, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her fingers rubbing her temple. Ryou gave a small smile and leaned forward so that they're faces were level.

"I'm not that mean a boss to let you suffer alone, you know" he told her, staring seriously at her eyes.

"Uhh, yes you are" Ichigo retorted. Ryou chuckled.

"I'm trying to be serious you know?"

"I know and I'm being serious too, go away"

"Why won't you tell me?" Ichigo said nothing, thinking for a few minutes.

"Do you have any hobbies?" she blurted out suddenly, straightening up in her seat.

"Huh?" Ryou raised his head also.

"Do you have any hobbies? Or anything you really want?" Ichigo repeated

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Well you know, I was just interested, seeing as well, you know lots of stuff about the girls and I, so I thought it was only fair that I should get to know our boss a bit better"

Ryou raised his eyebrow.

"If this is some lame tactic to try and find my weakness so that I'm forced to give you a raise" Ryou paused "it's not working". Ryou stood up, stretching his arms behind his back as he turned to walk away.

Ichigo jumped up horrified at missing her one and only chance

"I wanted to know because I had no idea what to get you for your birthday on wednesday, and do you realise how hard it is for a girl to shop for another guy, especially when she knows hardly anything about the guy!" Ichigo stood there slightly panting, glaring at the back of her boss. Ryou slowly turned on the spot, looking at Ichigo in surprise.

"You wanted to buy me a present for my birthday?"

Ichigo nodded stiffly, flushed from admitting her problem to him.

"But I have no idea what to get you". Ryou looked at Ichigo carefully before giving a small smirk.

"I know what you can give me!" Ryou walked up to Ichigo tucking his hands into his pockets looking down on the red head.

Ichigo perked up, a smile forming on her face.

"Really! What?" she asked eagerly. Ryou said nothing but leaned down.

"This" Ryou leaned in, closing the gap between them to kiss her. Before Ichigo could react Ryou pulled back, licking his lips slightly.

"Strawberry lip-gloss?" he guessed, smirking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hahaha, next chapter's coming next year XP, jokes jokes, **

**Hopefully, it'll be soon.**


	5. Hateful Thoughts

**Haha, I finally finished it! And it didn't take me an entire year! YaY!**

**I do apologize for the lateness once again. I just get distracted very easily, especially when writing stories, so yeh, I hope you enjoy it**

**And thanks everyone for your reviews! They help a lot.**

**And Bishie Huntress, I had to laugh at the end of your review, I can't believe I didn't notice that, with the lipgloss and all! and thanks for your tip/advice comment it was much obliged**

**OH and note:**

**Bold = Ryou's thoughts**

_Italic = Ichigo's thoughts_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hateful Thoughts

Ichigo stood frozen as her brain tried to process what had happened. _Shirogane... kissed me_.

Her face flamed red as she looked up at the smirking Ryou.

Ryou looked down on the teenage girl, waiting for the rest of her slow reaction to come, but he did not expect what came next.

**S-L-A-P.**

Ryou blinked his eyes. His head was turned sideways with a stinging, red handprint starting to appear on his cheek.

"What was..." Ryou was cut off as Ichigo spoke in a low shaky voice.

" I can't believe, that...that you were such a-a ... A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I KNEW YOU WERE HORIBBLE BUT..." Ichigo cut of and tears threatened to cascade down.

"I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HELL!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, not caring at the shocked glances and whispering going on around her. She spun around and ran as fast as she could.

_He's horrible absolutely horrible, what a moron, I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _Ichigo thought as she ran though the streets to her home. Once in, she ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her, and collapsing on her bed, face down, tears streaming.

_What a jerk, he should go die in a hole somewhere! Stealing my first kiss like that _Ichigo thought furiously.

**Why's she so upset?**

_Why am I upset? Because he STOLE my FIRST KISS! Why am I even asking myself this?_

**All I did was kiss her, no big deal**

_No big deal? of COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL. Why am I even thinking stuff like this? _

The strange argument in her head slowly ceased as the tired girl drifted to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou stormed back to the café, rubbing his now throbbing cheek.

"What the hell, all I did was kiss her! Was it that much of a big deal?" he grumbled to himself.

Words of 'jerk' 'moron' 'I hate him' 'horrible' 'die' 'first kiss' and 'jerk' and 'I hate him' (again) flew through his head. He gently knocked his forehead in annoyance.

**Why's she so upset? **

_Why am I upset? Because he STOLE my FIRST KISS! Why am I even asking myself this?_

Ryou paused. What the heck was that, it was like he could imagine what Ichigo would say back to him. He shook his head.

**All I did was kiss her, no big deal.**

_No big deal? Of COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL. Why am I even thinking stuff like this?_

**Why am I even thinking like this! **Ryou poked his cheek and got a sharp sting in return. Ichigo's slap must have done something to his head.

"Man, that girl can slap!".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day seemed to go forever.

Ichigo was slumped in her seat, head resting on her desk as she gazed aimlessly at a fly cleaning it's wings in front of her.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo turned her head sideways, squinting at the afternoon sun.

"Hey Lettuce". The quiet girl sat down in front of her.

A few weeks after knowing Ichigo and the Mews, Lettuce had transferred into Ichigo's school, much to Ichigo's joy.

"So, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked again, shooing away the fly, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"School sucks, work sucks, assignments suck, teachers suck and I haven't seen Masaya all day" Ichigo went silent.

"OH! And Ryou sucks too. I wish he would go die….then come back to life so I can kill him myself".

Lettuce stared at Ichigo before breaking out into to quiet laughter.

"What?" Ichigo asked grumpily.

"The face you pulled when you said Ryou's name" Lettuce giggled. She quietened down quickly and sat there thoughtfully. "Well you say your day sucks…"

"Which it does" Ichigo mumbled

"But the only reason you're saying that is because you're making it like that" Ichigo looked at Lettuce as if she had grown ears. (Which actually I guess was possible for them but you get what I mean)

"That makes no sense at all!" but Lettuce shook her head

"think about it. Your day sucks because; you thinking it sucks is going to make your day worse. But, if you look at the day from a brighter side, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you thought it would".

Ichigo sat quietly, thinking about Lettuce's words.

"You know, you're right. Wow, you really wisdomatic Lettuce!"

"uh…wisdomatic?" Lettuce asked tilting her head slightly

"Well, I have English now, see you later!" Ichigo grabbed her bad and rushed off to her next class, leaving Lettuce watching her back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Today was a good day," Ichigo said to no one in particular as she unlocked her door and entered. "And I got hardly any homework". As she began to walk up the stairs to her room, she checked the clock in her lounge room.

"Half an hour till work, plenty of time to have a little rest" she sighed flopping on her bed and closing her eyes. "A nice, quick sleep" she murmured.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Where…can't believe it… Ichigo…work…where…..kill her….**

**She's late AGAIN!**

Ichigo jumped in shock. She looked at her clock. 4:00. Ichigo sweat dropped. She was beyond late and Ryou was going to murder her.

**Where are you? This is exactly why you never get raises Ichigo!**

Ichigo froze. Ryou was in her house!

"AAAAAH, I'M SORRY SHIROGANE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WON'T BE LATE NEXT TIME!" Ichigo shouted down the stairs as she gabbed her phone and bag. Literally flying down the staircase she stopped in the lounge room. No one there.

The red head stuck her head out into the kitchen. Empty.

"Then where…?" Ichigo stood there in wonder. She was sure she had heard his voice.

**If that girl doesn't get here in 10 seconds I'm going drown her in washing detergent.**

Ichigo glanced around.

_Where the hell is that coming from? Ugh, forget that, I have to get to work._

She grabbed her keys then rushed out the door, shaking the house as she slammed the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou paced the kitchen angrily.

"She is so dead. So. Utterly. Dead" Ryou sighed.

**Where are you? This is exactly why you never get raises Ichigo!** Ryou stopped pacing and lent against the counter. Today had been busier than usual, much MUCH busier, and without Ichigo, it was absolute chaos out there.

_**CRASH **_

Ryou winced at the 12th plate getting dropped, either by Lettuce or Pudding.

**If that girl doesn't get here in 10 seconds, I'm going to drown her in washing detergent**

_Where the hell is that coming from? Ugh, forget that, I have to get to work._ Ryou paused.

That sounded like Ichigo's voice but…the blonde glanced into the main room of the café. No still not there. Frowning, he sat down at the kitchen table. This was just like yesterday when he was coming home. It was almost like….. Ryou's brows bent into a deeper V shape than before.

He jumped, as the doors to the café were slammed open.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? Use the back door unless you want to scare our customers away!" Ryou heard Mint's bossy voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, look I gotta change" Ichigo's gasping voice was heard next. Ryou jumped up and dashed to the changing rooms just before Ichigo could enter.

Ichigo froze as she saw him, greeting him hurridly, hoping to get away as fast as she could.

"You, with me"

Ichigo's shoulders slumped; she had been expecting this and was not looking forward to it.

Ichigo sat down at the kitchen bench, not standing the silence so far.

"I'm sorry, Shirogane I slept in and-"

"Think of something" her boss cut in. Ichigo blinked at him.

"What?"

"Just think of something" Ichigo was gaping at him now.

"What about the lecture, or scolding and shouting and-"

"That doesn't matter, just think of something, anything at all, and I'm going to try and guess it" Ryou held Ichigo's gaze to prove he wasn't messing with her.

Ichigo shrugged and looked up, to think on what she could focus on.

_I could think of Moma-"_

"And don't even dare, think of picking that Masaya kid" Ryou growled immediately. Ichigo pouted, returning back to flicking through ideas.

_Hmmm, how about strawberries? Yeh, I'll pick strawberries. Besides it's not like he'll be able to know what I'm thinking_ Ichigo thought smugly, looking at Ryou with unnecessary satisfaction.

In reply, Ryou raised his eyebrow.

"Strawberries? What a surprise! I never would have expected you to pick something so original!" Ryou said sarcastically.

Ichigo's cheeks flamed red. She was still furious at Ryou stealing her first kiss and was determined to beat him at this pointless game.

"I wasn't thinking off strawberries!" she snapped back._ Yeh, I was thinking about how good strawberries taste!_

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't know that strawberries and the flavour of strawberries were too totally different things," he mocked.

Ichigo glared at him.

_Fine then, I'll think of toothbrushes, and not any toothbrushes, pink toothbrushes._

"Of all colours, you had to pick pink for your toothbrush?" Ryou glanced at Ichigo in a bored manner.

_UGH, fine! Panda bears_

"Panda bears?"

_No! Pineapples_

"Can we please get off the topic of fruits"?

_WHAT? Ok uuh._ Ichigo racked her brain for something to think about. _ Pickled…fish…..milk?_

Ryou had a strange look on his face.

"how did you come up with pickled fish milk?"

_GRRR! WHY IS SHIRO-_

"And thinking about how much of a jerk I am doesn't count" the blonde interrupted her, taking the water jug of the counter and pouring himself a glass.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?" Ichigo burst out, not caring if the customers in the café could hear her.

Her reply was silence.

Ryou sat quietly at the table, rubbing his index finger around the rim of his glass. Although his replies had been sarcastic and smug, inside he was quite shocked about the results.

He had one last test to try, and if his theory was correct, then he only had to use one word.

**Baka**

A vein in Ichigo's head popped.

**Baka, baka, baka, baka.**

The teenager watched Ichigo clench her teeth, in satisfaction. This meant that. . . .

**BAKAAAAA**

"Shirogane" The DNA merged girl, growled as she spoke her boss' name. "Stop, calling me BAKA YOU JERK OF A BOSS!" she was now standing, glaring at Ryou with utmost hatred.

Ryou smiled at the result. But his smile didn't last as he got back to his thoughts.

**It's almost like we can hear each other's thoughts.**

"don't change the topic!" Ichigo snarled.

"No Ichigo, listen to me. How else does it explain everything? I thought I kept hearing another voice yesterday, it must have been yours, and just now I proved I can read your thoughts" Ryou paused to let what he said sink into the red head.

Now that she thought about it, she had heard a voice in her head yesterday too, and just then, when she had heard him calling her baka, she had sworn he didn't see his mouth move.

_No way. But, that's impossible!_

**Not anymore it isn't.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm kinda rusty so I hope it's not too bad, and uh, makes sense =D**


	6. Mind War

**Okay, truthfully. I've had this chapter lying here for over a year, with only a few more sentences needed to complete it ¬¬ . I don't think theres a word in the dictionary that can describe the severeness of my laziness.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. One reason was i truthfull lost all interest. Two, I havn't read or seen Tokyo Mew in AGES so i've sort of forgotten they're personalities and etc. So im sorry if they're a bit OOC. Thirdly I've been working on a whole lot of other stories (all which i funnily enough never completed) so here is a much owed chapter for you all. I once again apologise for the lateness and I'm afraid it's not very long. Enjoy**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mind War

Ichigo sat in her seat staring at Ryou.

"We can read each other's thoughts?" her quiet voice could barely be heard over the chatter of the cafe's customers.

Ryou nodded absent mindedly.

Ichigo raised her head to look at Ryou before bursting out into laughter.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard you say! Reading minds! Ha! And they call me stupid!" Ichigo giggled to herself.

Ryou glared at her before sighing. He rubbed his temple with his hand, placing the other one on the table.

"And to think I thought you might actually understand this"

Ichigo, not hearing Ryou's comment, giggled to herself a little more before standing up.

"Well now, I've got to get to work before Pudding ruins all of our plates, but you already knew what I was going to do, reading minds and all" she grinned at him, waltzing off in the direction of their customers.

Ryou watched the teenager's red hair bounce away before rising from his seat.

He knew he was right; there was no question about it.

"But how did this happen in the first place?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As she worked, Ichigo's logical mind and fantasy mind was in the midst of a raging battle. Although she had laughed off Ryou's theory she couldn't help shake the weird feeling she had inside of her.

_The most stupid thing I've heard!_

_But he knew everything you were thinking off._

_It was probably luck or maybe I'm too predictable._

_But you could hear him call you an idiot._

_He probably said it out loud. What's that thing called? Where you speak without moving your mouth. Vintrilasomething or rather._

_But his mouth was closed._

Ichigo sighed and in frustration slammed down the menu she was holding onto the table of her customer.

"Hey, easy there" a familiar voice brought Ichigo out of her thoughts and she looked at the guy in front of her.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried in delight "what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by and see how you doing, although i think I should be more worried about the menu" Masaya laughed. Ichigo's face went red as she realized what she did.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this just thinking and work and just..." Ichigo babbled quickly hoping to cover up her mistake but Masaya raised a hand to stop her and laughed.

"hey relax, it's fine, really" Ichigo closed her mouth and smiled.

_This is why I like you so much _She thought

"So what can i get you" she drew out her pad and pen ready to take his order.

"Oh, I'll just get a ... smoothie?" he asked after quickly skimming the menu.

"Strawberry, Banana, Mango, Berry bliss or Tropical" she asked automatically.

Masaya paused."Ugh..." Ichigo gave a small giggle at his unsureness.

"I recommend the Berry Bliss personally" she told him. He smiled at her thankfully and handed her back the menu.

"Berry Bliss then"

Ichigo hummed as she entered the kitchen. She vaguely noticed Ryou still sitting where she had left him, silent at the table with his back hunched and face thinking.

Heading over to the cold room, she grabbed the necessary ingredients for Masaya's smoothie and headed back into the kitchen. She opened the blender and popped in strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries. Pressing the blending button, she waited.

"I see your boyfriends come to visit you" Ryou's voice startled Ichigo slightly as she opened up the blender to add in Strawberry icecream, a berry cordial and crushed ice.

"Boyfriend?" she asked she glanced over at Ryou. His face or position hadn't changed.

"Yeh, you know, Momma boy, or whatever his name is" Ichigo glared at Ryou.

"His name is Masaya" she sniffed. Turning the blender off, she grabbed the jug and poured it into a tall smoothie glass and popped a straw and mini umbrella in. Quickly she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

_How did Ryou know Masaya was here?_ She asked herself. She felt herself freaking out. Taking a slow deep breath she tried to clear her mind.

_Stupid Shirogane_

**Hey I resent that!**

Ichigo nearly dropped the drink she was holding as she heard Ryou's voice in her head.

**And besides, you should be careful what you say about your boss. Wouldn't want to get put on extra shifts, or even fired**

Ichigo took a deep breath in and once again tried to clear her mind.

_You're only imagining things, there's no way he's in your head_.

**Oh but I am Strawberry, I am.**

_There's no way it can be true Shirogane, now get out of my head!_

**You know you just contradicted yourself.**

_Ugh, ok, let's say it IS true we can read each other's minds, okay, happy? Now can you PLEASE get out of my mind!___Ichigo paused in both thought and step as she listened, although her mind wasn't silent, she couldn't hear Ryou anymore. She smiled smugly at her achievements and gave herself a quick nod before heading towards Masaya's table.

As she placed his smoothie down, she just opened her mouth to speak when...

**I wonder if that smoothie tastes anything like your lip-gloss**

Ichigo whipped around, her eyes on the door to the kitchen.

"SHIROGANE. SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled at the kitchen.

The entire cafe went quiet. But if you listened closely enough you could hear a chuckle coming from inside the kitchen. Ichigo breathed in and out angrily. Turning away from the kitchen door she froze as she saw the looks on every person's face in the cafe.

Realizing what she had just done, Ichio's face went deeper than the colour of her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...just...just" she racked her brains for a good excuse.

**Talking to your brother**

"Talking to my brother!" she spoke suddenly, her voice slightly too loud. "Ahem, yes my brother, y-you see..."

**He invented a tiny ear mobile-phone**. Ichigo's eye's starting shining as she realized where her boss was going.

"He invented this tiny mobile phone, like an earpiece, that fits in your ear. He wanted me to try it out but he won't stop talking you see. I'm really terribly sorry about the interruption. It won't happen again" she bowed, and stayed bowing until slowly voice started murmuring to each other and very soon everyone was back to their normal volume.

Ichigo straightened and gave a massive sigh of relief. She had never been so nervous and she thought she was going to collapse.

She looked at Masaya who, noticing her shaking legs, offered her the seat across from him. Any other day Ichigo wouldn't have sat but today she slid into the seat gratefully.

She gave a silent prayer of relief in her head, only to have it interrupted by a cough.

_Thanks Shirogane_ She thought for once without any sarcasm or hatred.

**No problem** His voice sounded like it was chuckling.

She turned her attention back to Masaya.

"I'm so sorry about that, I sort of forgot I had the earpiece in" she apologised once again. Masaya smiled kindly and offered her his glass of untouched water.

"That's understandable. But I didn't know you had a brother" Ichigo took a gulp of the water and was shocked when she replied back easily.

"Well I don't, it's my boss's actually but I thought that would be inappropriate to tell the customers" she smiled. In her head she felt a sense of surprise in her head that didn't seemed to be hers

_Ugh! Where did that come from?_

**I'm impressed. Maybe you aren't such a baka after all**

Ichigo ignored him as she tried to focus her attention on Masaya once more. The foreign surprise inside her turned into amusement.

**So she's ignoring me**

'_She' can hear you, remember. And can't you shut up!_

**It's quite hard when the only thing I can hear is your annoying, high voice in my head all the time**

_Yeah, well I'm not enjoying having a bastard in my head either_

**Careful with your language. Such a pretty strawberry shouldn't dirty herself with such words.**

Ichigo felt her patience run out and her temper rise once more.

_This 'little strawberry' is going to murder her boss if he doesn't shut up!_

**Uh uh ah! That boss might fire you if you decide to kill him**

_No, that boss won't fire me 'CAUSE HE'LL BE DEAD BEFORE HE CAN!_

"uhh, Ichigo? Are you alright?" Ichigo's head snapped up as she realized she was being spoken to.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was, ugh, thinking about...stuff" she finished lamely. Masaya gave her an unsure look.

"Well, okay. But you're sure everything's fine? You were making funny faces while you were...thinking" he explained. Ichigo mentally slapped herself.

_Ugh, making face, that's so embarrassing! I must've looked like a total idiot!_

**The chances of that would be unsurprisingly high**

Ichigo gave up all acting pretence and dropped her head to land with a 'thunk' on the cafe table.

It was going to be a long day.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Thanks all for your reviews, and encouragements this time I'll work harder and faster on the next chapter, I vow it on all things orange, chocolate and ... waffles. 3**


	7. Aftershock

**All hail the new chapter! I should become sick more often if it means I get a chapter out. Yes. Sore throats and colds all the way!**

**Well, here goes nothing, I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Thank you once again to all my faithful readers and for all your reviews.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew or any of its characters**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Aftershock

The moment her shift had ended Ichigo was out of there. Never before had she felt so drained of energy and humiliated.

Closing her bedroom door she collapsed on her bed head first, her face becoming lost in pile of fluffy pillows.

"Masaya probably thinks I'm a freak" her muffled voice broke the silence around her "and my boss can read my thoughts. Could my day get any worse?" she moaned to herself.

_Stupid Shirogane and his stupid thoughts invading my minds personal bubble_ she let her mind wander with insults and images of bad things happening to him, hoping right now that he could hear them. He was like her own personal blond devil come to torment her only.

Ichigo frowned. She realized there was something important she had to remember.

Something that was nagging the corner of her mind but she couldn't remember what it was.

Something to do with tomorrow...

Ichigo suddenly bolted upright in her bed. Shirogane's birthday! She groaned loudly. She had totally forgotten about it and it was tomorrow! She still hadn't found a present for him.

Suddenly her mind wandered back to the kiss he'd given her in the park. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "That's right, I asked him what he wanted and instead he stole my first kiss! Well then that jerk doesn't deserve a present at all" she nodded her head as if approving her decision.

She sat there for another 5 minutes, still in the same legs-crossed, arms-folded position, guilt gnawing at her mind.

Angry or not about him stealing her kiss, it was still his birthday, and she would never stoop so low as to not give him a present just because she was annoyed. Grumbling to herself she grabbed her purse, bag and keys and hurried out into the warm evening air.

Tuesday night was shopping night and thank-goodness for that. Any other day and all the shops would be closed. Ichigo wandered around the open mall gazing at the items displayed in each shop. The place looked magical to her. Lights glowing, signs flashing, people laughing, the sounds of bargaining, the scent of sweet cakes and hot food, the texture of new clothing upon your skin , the smell of newly opened CD and DVDs cases, and that feeling of buying something that is now yours and yours alone. Oh how she loved it, and how she felt so complete in her element. There was only one thing ruining this perfect night for her.

She had no idea what to get Ryou. She growled in frustration. Why was it so hard to buy a simple gift for such an infuriating person? And the worst part. It wasn't like she didn't know anything about Ryou, in fact she knew him quite well. But the only things she knew he liked were computers, technology and inventing, and she wasn't going to go and spend $500 on a computer. She sat down on a bench and thought.

_Why is this so hard! Let's think about a few possibilities, alright. Console games? No... does he even have a console? Ugh who knows, clothing... I don't know his size... Umm CD? ... Does he even listen to music? Even if he did I don't know what genre. Same goes with DVD I suppose. Giving him money is just plain cheap and buying him food... No buying people food for their birthday is boring._

_You think you know the guy Ichigo, but the truth is you don't. Admit it already._

Ichigo fumed to herself on her bench. Why was she trying so hard for a guy she hated?

**Medium**

Ichigo froze.

_Huh?_

**I said my size is Medium. No I don't have a console, yes I do listen to music, I like a mix of anything from classical to a bit of rock, but nothing scream-o. Yes I watch movies, no not often, and you're correct about the food thing. In case you were wondering I like sweet foods, especially strawberries and cream, my favourite flavour is, as I said, strawberry but I'm also a fan of vanilla. I don't like plush toys so don't even think about it. I like books, but nothing with romance or fantasy, its plain stupid and don't even think about getting anything cosmetic or to do with hair or body appearance.**

Ichigo sat there with wide eyes as the voice inside her head stopped suddenly.

_Anything else you want to add?_

Her tone was slightly annoyed. She had totally forgotten he could read her thoughts and he had just caught her thinking about what to buy him. Humiliating. The last thing she needed was her pride being hurt. There was silence.

**Oh! And my favourite colour is grey. And blue.** Ichigo stayed still, the air growing awkward.

_Thanks for that...umm, insightful information_ Ichigo almost coughed to herself as she thought back to him. The whole 'talking to each other telepathically and reading each other's thoughts was still creeping her out.

A sudden feeling of amusement appeared out of nowhere.

**You're welcome. I never knew you cared so much about getting me a present, so I thought I'd help. Although you already gave me your first kiss... **

She could almost hear his smirk as his cocky voice, laced with taunting, sounded through her. Her anger bristled but she froze. And not because of what Shirogane had said.

"Perfect..." she murmured to herself. She must have also thought the word as Ryou asked her

**What's perfect?** She smiled to herself. Then thinking quickly, she closed her eyes, taking slow, even breaths, meditating until her mind was completely blank. A wicked smile appeared on her face. As long as she didn't think about 'it' then Ryou would never be able to find out what had caught her eye, and what would also be his birthday present.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou glared at his computer screen in frustration.

Her mind had gone blank. Completely utterly blank. How did she do it?

He searched around in the empty canvas finding nothing, except mischief and blocked thoughts.

Ryou banged his fist on his keyboard. How had she managed it? Even with his high IQ and current researching he had still failed at finding a way to block his thoughts.

**Ichigo? What is it? Tell me! How are you managing to block me?** He waited, his finger tapping the L key impatiently. A single clear thought popped into his mind.

_Nope_

Ryou ground his teeth. He roughly pushed the keyboard away from him, crossing his legs, and folding his arms in a child like pout.

He had expected a flurry of name calling and temper tantrums at the remark about her kiss, but something must have distracted her. Something to do with his birthday.

He smiled slightly. He was quite shocked when he heard her mind think about his birthday and getting him a present. He couldn't help the warm feeling rise within him. He was unused to people caring about him, let alone his birthday ever since his parents died. Not including Keiichiro of course. He sighed and closed the warm feeling with in him. Whatever he'd do, he wouldn't let Ichigo read those feelings. No matter what.

_No matter what, what? _ Ryou froze realizing the empty canvas inside his head was no longer white.

**What?**

_I saaaaid... No matter what, what? _

**I know you have a low IQ Strawberry but a 3 year old could have made more sense than you** Ryou smiled at the heat of frustration that suddenly washed over him

_Look, you were thinking something like, 'no matter what' and I was asking why you said no matter what._

Ryou let his mind wander silently, making sure to not let any specific thought stand out to Ichigo.

**It's none of your business Ichigo, just go back to... shopping or whatever it was you were doing** Ryou thought wearily. He really didn't have the energy to fight against her.

_Fight against me? We're not even fighting! You know you're making no sense you idiot___

Ryou cursed himself mentally then attempted to erase the words from his mind, hoping she wouldn't suspect anything. He desperately tried to close all doors to his mind, with no success. This mind thing was going to be the death of him. Quickly he tried to do what Ichigo had done and think of a blank canvas.

_Shirogane? What's going on? Your mind is total chaos. What's wrong? _ Worry etched through her silent voice as Ryou's thoughts became wilder. He had to stop himself, before he revealed something he would regret. He looked around quickly before a sudden thought occurred to him.

_Reveal what, Shirogane? Tell me what's going on?_ Ignoring her voice, Ryou dashed into his bathroom and searched through his draws.

_Pills? What do you need...? Shirogane what are you doing?_ Finding what he was looking for, Ryou quickly filled a glass with water from the basin. He popped the sleeping drugs into his mouth, swallowed then drank the water, drips escaping his mouth and running down his pale skin and soaking in his shirt.

_Shirogane! Stop being a coward and face me! _ Ichigo's voice turned from concerned to impatient.

He slammed the cup down, gasping and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Once he got his breathing even again, he slowly walked over to his bed and collapsed as the strong, but effective sleeping pills quickly took a hold of him and tumbled him into to black.

The last thing he heard was Ichigo calling his name.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I decided to do something a little different. Instead of planning out the entire story, I just wrote whatever came to mind. Spontaneous writing if you may. Anyway I hope it's to your liking.**

**What's up with Ryou? I have not a clue. I'll tell you when I eventually figure that out.**

**Until then **

**Azmarsonic. =3**


End file.
